ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Rook Blonko (Dimension 3)
Rook Blonko is an intergalactic mercanary from the destroyed planet Revonnah. He became one after his planet was destroyed by the Overlord Ben Tennyson. Biography Rook followed much of the same life as Rook from the prime dimension did. He was a Plumber and his first case was to help liberate Earth from Nega Ben's control. As it was theorized with the capital planet of the empire freed, then the rest of the planets in the galaxy would be freed as well. However unfortunately the attack to liberate Earth was not successful and so Nega Ben made Rook pay for his crimes by having Revonnah destroyed. Rook was forced to watch his planet be destroyed and became so distraught after seeing it. In fact his personality changed as well and is a much more colder and hard person. When that did happen, Rook resigned from the Plumbers as they were unable to save his planet. Since then he now holds a complete hatred for Ben, but also the Plumbers since they failed in saving his world. It was at that moment he decided to become a mercanary and a freedom fighter for hire. While he is not evil exactly, but also not entirely good, Rook will go to extreme measures to achieve his goals and gets his payment after finishing a mission. Sooner or later he feels that one day, he shall get the opportunity to destroy the Overlord and avenge himself, his planet, but more importantly the family he lost to Nega Ben. In fact, Rook meets Ben Tennyson from the prime dimension and fully intends to kill him. He had already deduced that Ben was different than the Ben from Dimension 3, but he did not care. Nega Rook attempted to kill Ben, but luckilly Max and Albedo of that dimension stopped him. Nega Albedo said he found a way to get Prime Ben back to his world and even asked for many of the Dimension 3 patrons to help him. Nega Rook although did not want to come and was even called a coward by Ben. Rook eventually took that to heart and followed Ben to his world where Nega Rook even met his prime counterpart and they battled together. Nega Ben was finally defeated and Nega Rook along with Max of Dimension 3 returned back to their world. Justice was finally served as Nega Ben is trapped in the prime world and Nega Rook feels now that he might be able to finally get on with his life. Appearance Rook's Proto-Tech Armor is orange instead of blue, he has a scar over his right eye because of his first and only failed mission as a mercenary. His black fur on his head extends up and slightly resemble horns. Part of his ear is missing because it was bitten off by a Vulpimancer he was contracted to kill. Trivia *His Proto-Tool had the Omnitrix symbol blotted out after his world was destroyed by Ben, who wears the Omnitrix. *His only loyalty is to himself and anyone who can pay the biggest amounts of cash. *Not only does he hate Ben, but also any members of Ben's family, especially Max Tennyson, as he was unable to stop Ben from becoming the most feared being in the universe. Category:Neutral Characters Category:Aliens Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Revonnahganders Category:Former Plumbers Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Dimension 3 Category:Gothamcity1992 Category:Male Aliens Category:Males Category:Rook Blonkos